


Kalimirian Sunrises

by Toppbanana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toppbanana/pseuds/Toppbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose to one of the universe’s most beautiful planets to experience a rare sunrise. They have never seen anything more beautiful, but he isn't looking at the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalimirian Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think fluff is a strong enough word for what this is. It’s like the lovechild of cotton candy and a puppy. Then wrapping said lovechild in a fluffed duvet while it sits in a meadow full of flowers and other cotton candy puppies.

The faint glow of a sun was beginning to appear behind some of distant hills, kissing the lavender tinted dew with its rays making each drop gleam like precious stones that only the Gods possessed. A warm breeze tinkled the leaves of a nearby forest creating a melodic sound. This was the place that artists aspired to find and writers could only dream about. This was the place that a certain pink and yellow human was currently missing out on by laying in bed, sleeping.

The Doctor heaved a sigh and closed the doors to the TARDIS. It had been 8 hours, 43 minutes, and 12 seconds that his companion had been asleep. That was enough time for her to revitalize herself, and she wouldn’t want to miss something as special as the Kalimirian sunrise, right?

These were the Doctor’s thoughts as he walked down the halls of his ship towards Rose’s bedroom. Quietly, he knocked on her door.

“Rose, are you awake?” he asked softly to the door. There was no response. Gingerly, he opened the door and peaked inside. “Rose?” he whispered. The only reply was a soft snore coming from the little bundle in the bed.

The Doctor tiptoed over to Rose’s bed and watched her for a moment. Her golden hair had fallen across her face obscuring everything but her slightly parted lips. Oh, how those lips haunted and enchanted his dreams. So soft and plump; he was almost certain a sonnet or two have been written about the beauty of Rose Tyler’s lips, and if not, he needed to do something about that (even if it meant writing one or two or perhaps even a hundred himself).

He crouched down at Rose’s eye level and brushed her hair off her face, his thumb lingering on the apple of her cheek longer than it probably should have. Maybe the Kalimirian sunrise could wait, because even that couldn’t compare to the sight that was currently in front of him.

Rose stirred slightly, leaning into the Doctor’s touch and letting a contented sigh escape. The Doctor snatched his hand back and stood before she could catch on to what he had been doing.

“Doctor, is that you?” Rose mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

“Expecting someone else?” the Doctor asked kneeling back down.

Rose turned her face into the pillow muttering something about she wasn’t expecting anyone at this time of day.

“You can’t sleep all day, Rose,” he said. “I have a surprise to show you! Once in a lifetime for many species, in fact!”

“Once in a lifetime doesn’t mean a whole lot when you live in a time ship, Doctor,” She rolled over on to her stomach burrowing further into her blankets.

“But Roooose,” the Doctor whined as he flopped down onto his bum with his back resting against her bed like a petulant child.

A fairly comfortable silence spread over them, leading the Doctor to think Rose had fallen back to sleep. He was just about say her name again when he felt feather light touches combing through his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. If she kept this up, he was going to fall asleep. Then she dragged her nails gently across his scalp. He couldn’t help the low groan that escaped his lips. Falling asleep was now one of the last things on his mind.

“It’s so soft,” he heard her whisper. He had a cheeky retort, but then she lightly touched the shorter hairs. All thoughts and retorts vanished from his head, as he bit back something that would have sounded far to close to a purr for his liking.

“So, what so special about it?” Rose asked, continuing her ministrations.

“Hmm? Oh you know it’s nothing really that special. My scalp releases more minerals to keep the hair soft and supple. That, and a special shampoo from the 87th century,” the Doctor said distractedly, still focused on Rose’s fingertips dancing through his hair.

“No, you daft man,” she laughed flicking his ear lightly. “This surprise you just had to show me! Something about once in a lifetime and it didn’t matter that we have a ship that can travel through time and space?” Much to his dismay, her fingers halted their tantalizing movements while she waited for an answer.

“Oh _that_ surprise,” the Doctor smiled. “That surprise truly is surprising, so off you pop! Time to get up and get dressed! The surprisingly surprising surprise awaits!”

“Um, Doctor?”

“Yes, Rose?” the Doctor beamed tilting his head back to look up at Rose like an excited puppy.

“I can’t get dressed with you sittin’ there grinnin’ at me like a loon,” Rose said pulling the covers higher, trying (and failing) to look stern. “So, off _you_ pop!”

“Righto, yes! Popping off this second! I’ll…erm…see you in the console room!” the Doctor stuttered as he jumped up towards the door. “And Rose,”

Rose looked up with an amused smirk. “Yes, Doctor?”

“Umm, you…you can dress for warmer weather,” He closed her door with a click and bounced down the hall.

&X&

Clad in dark denim shorts, a short-sleeve top with various flowers on it, and an ivory cardigan, Rose sat on the jump seat tying her shoes while she waited for the Doctor. Surly she hadn’t taken that long to get ready? Okay, her shower took a bit longer than usual, not to mention colder than usual.

She was about to wander over to the door to see if the Doctor had started their adventure without her when the door in front of her opened to reveal a smirking Doctor.

“Ah, ah ah,” he shook his head. “Think you would go swanning off without me? Trying to get a head start and sneak a peak, are you? And they say I’m impatient,”

“Then what are you doing out there, hm?” Rose countered.

“See for yourself,”

Rose took the Doctor’s hand and let him lead her out of the TARDIS. What greeted her eyes was one of the most beautiful hillside views she had ever seen. The sun still hadn’t quite come up yet, but she could make out the beginnings of light rising behind the hills. The grassy hills that surrounded them were a deep emerald green that glittered with light purple dew. All around them were jewel-toned trees with leaves that looked like stained glass flowers. The air was warm and smelled faintly sweet and minty. It was breathtaking!

“This is the planet of Kalimir,” the Doctor said as Rose took in the vast hills and brightly coloured trees. “It is almost entirely uninhabited, except for a few peaceful tribes that live in the river lowlands. Tourists don’t start to arrive here for another 75 years or so. The off-worlders turn the vast majority of the planet into resorts and tourist attractions,”

“What happens to the natives once people start droppin’ in?” Rose asked, still taking in the landscape before her.

“They’re pretty much left alone. The natives, or Kalimirian Korborous people as they are formally called, are a very peaceful bunch and tend to keep to themselves. They create treaties with the resort owners promising to keep to their river lands for themselves, as long as the off-worlders respect their home planet. It becomes one of the very first, and few cases where the peace treaty actually works out well for both sides. All races live harmoniously for thousands of years,”

Rose smiled, her fingers automatically lacing with the Doctors. It wasn’t very often that they got to visit a planet that remained peaceful, let alone one that was actually peaceful when they arrived.

A warm breeze that wisped through Rose hair carried a soft musical tune that sounded like one of the old music boxes her grandmother use to have.

“What’s that sound,” she asked the Doctor.

“When the morning breeze catches the leaves on the trees here, the leaves touch each other creating a variety of different sounds,” the Doctor said. “Different sizes and types of leaves create different tones. It’s like wind chimes back on Earth, except here, there is something far more spectacular,”

Rose smiled, but cocked her head in confusion. “And it is for that very reason we are here! Come with me,” he said gently pulling her along to a clearing at the top of another hill underneath some of the trees overlooking a valley below. He spread out his coat and motioned for her to sit. He sat next to her with his legs stretched out in front of him, his thigh a mere hair from her own.

“Mornings like this are a rarity on this planet,” the Doctor explained. “The days here are roughly 84 and a half hours long, and 9 out of 10 days have severe storms. But, every once and a while, a day like this comes along. A day where the skies are clear and you can see the sunrise, which should happen anytime now,”

Rose eagerly looked over at the horizon where more rays of light peaked over the hills. She watched as the sky surrounding the sun turned from a deep violet colour to a pale pink, wisps of orange and yellow here and there.

“It’s beautiful,” Rose whispered in awe unable to tear her eyes away from the sunrise.

“Oh just you wait, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor grabbed her hand and thread their fingers together. His thumb stroked small circles on the back of her hand that sent a delightful shiver down her spine. “Now watch,”

The red-orange sun had partially risen behind the hills, its light hitting the dew-covered grass. As it did so, it turned into little purple clouds that hovered above the grass for a moment before it bust into something that looked a bit like a firework. A few clouds hovered around Rose and the Doctor.

“You can touch them if you want,” he smiled softly, answering her unspoken question.

Rose reached out to touch one of the clusters just as it was about to explode. She giggled at the mist-like texture that briefly tickled her fingertips.

“That was amazing!” Rose beamed up at the Doctor once all of the purple puffs had vanished into the air.

The Doctor returned her smile and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, his eyes never leaving hers. Rose felt pleasant warmth spreading throughout her body. They must have shifted closer together while watching the sunrise because she felt the heat of the Doctor’s leg against her own, and somehow he had managed to snake his arm around her waist where he unconsciously toyed with one of the belt loops on her shorts. They were so close now; all Rose would have had to do was tilt her chin up to touch his lips…

“Rose,” the Doctor whispered.

“Yes?”

“Look,” a warm smile bloomed on his face as he lifted his head to look up slightly. Rose (reluctantly) did the same and her jaw dropped.

The sun had almost completely emerged from behind the hills and was casting light onto the rainbow leaves of the tree canopy above them. Everything around them became bathed in sea of different colours; rich ruby and sapphire tones mingled with bright yellows and greens. Hot pinks and light pinks melded with purples and oranges. The mosaic of colours that wove with the symphonic sounds of the leaves blowing created an ethereal ballet that left the entire planet as its stage.

            Rose couldn’t help the smile that had been etched on her face as she watched the lands before her burst into colour. It was as if everything she had seen before now had been in black and white.

            “Doctor this is….”she managed to say once she found her voice.

            “Beautiful? Enchanting? Magnificent? Wonderful? Brilliant? Lovely? Splendid? Breathtakingly…” the Doctor offered looking down at her. His features were highlighted with the various colours that danced across his face.

            “Perfect,” Rose finished quietly with a grin as she brought her fingers to the Doctor’s mouth to stop the flood of descriptors coming out. After a beat, she felt his lips pucker slightly under her fingertips, effectively kissing them. Rose felt her breath catch in her throat and colour spreading across her cheeks that had nothing to do with the light show around them.

            The Doctor’s eyes were bright with something Rose had only caught small glimpses of when the Doctor thought she wasn’t looking. He brought his own hand up to cradle her wrist where he traced various circles with the pad of his thumb.

            “Absolutely perfect,” he agreed. “Well almost perfect…” he trailed off looking distracted and perhaps a bit conflicted. Rose ducted her head to look in his eyes, prompting him to continue. After producing some unintelligent noises and looking everywhere but Rose, he finally took a deep breath, clearly reaching a solution.

            “Well,” he drawled. “In order for this to be absolutely perfect we would need a sunrise that is so rare, many people don’t ever get to experience it in their lifetime, and we would need some dewdrop clouds, preferably in purple. Of course something that is defined as Absolutely Perfect wouldn’t be _absolutely_ perfect without the musical accompaniment and colours the Laculorica Tree…” He stared off into the distance, apparently lost in thought. “There’s something I’m forgetting…”

He turned back to her with a knowing smile painted on his face. “Oh, I know!”

            Before Rose could ask what it was, The Doctor’s lips had ever so gently, touched hers. It was so light; Rose didn’t even think it happened. Just as she had decided it was indeed real, she felt the Doctor pulling away, his face and tips of his ears a matching shade of red.

            “Rose, I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… not that it doesn’t mean…I mean…”

Rose’s mind caught up to what was happening mid ramble. The Doctor’s hand had moved to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, and words just spilling out of his mouth. Rose crashed her mouth to the Doctor’s, effectively silencing his words.

            Now it was her turn to panic when he didn’t respond, until she felt the Doctor’s hands sliding up to her back to pull her closer and his mouth molding to hers.

            After what felt like hours, yet somehow seconds, Rose broke away to catch her breath while rested her forehead against the Doctors.

            “Wow, that was,” he breathed.

            “Absolutely perfect?” Rose prompted with a breathless giggle.

            “Oh Rose Tyler, if you think that was absolutely perfect, then you’re in for a treat…” The Doctor murmured as he guided her down and his lips found hers again.


End file.
